MegaServer
August 11, 2011 MegaServer Update General: Seasonal: The DeathBlossom trinket will no longer drop. UI: Mission Journal UI - Missions that require a reward choice can now be completed using the gamepad SOCIAL: In-Game tells sent via the virtual keyboard are once again functioning properly. DUOS: Metropolis City Hall: Green Lantern New Recruits will now properly display their attacks in the player combat log. ALERTS: Smallville: 'Lady Doombringer has decided to remain sequestered until the invading party has trapped all five of her clergy. 'Oolong Island: T.O.Morrow has upgraded the Robot Control Nodes around the Elementical Laboratories. Batcave Outer Caverns: The Outer Caverns raid and T2 Alert should now display proper loot lock messaging. RAIDS: Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm: - Scorpionod-MK1 should no longer be able to use its tail grab attack to throw players through rigid bodies. - Attacks from Super Nova Crawlers and Dwarf Mites should now show up correctly in players' combat logs. - Fixed an issue where messaging would not advance properly after defeating the Sunstone Domineer in the Krypto fight - Weaponizable boulders should no longer show up as "Weaponizable Street Debris" in player combat logs. - Superman's Heat Vision should no longer target players during the Scorpionod MK-1 fight - Krypto should no longer have the "Hold E" Interaction above his head and Krypto's cool cam should no longer be able to be disrupted. - Fixed an issue with the Suncrystal Turret sitting incorrectly in the cliffside. ABILITIES: - Jump should no longer cancel abilities after casting time. - Corrected an issue that could cause some supercharge powers to cancel certain role specific stat buffs. - Corrected a case that could prevent you from using Breakout under certain conditions. PVP: - The PvP weapons with a Power Affinity will now properly calculate the extra 45% damage bonus to players. - The Fortress of Solitude arena is now available when queuing with the first available button. It also has a chance to be the daily arena. FEATS: ' The following Feat descriptions were fixed to reflect the correct amounts required to complete them: - Fistful of Cash - Knocked Out or Alive - My Backpack's Got Jets - Walking Rampart, Commanding Presence, and Surgeon General are role based feats and will now only show in the UI if you can complete them. - "Not a Dog Person" will now be granted when you defeat the Sunstone Domineer without freeing Krypto from his control. - H.I.V.E. Moonbase Layover feat has been removed temporarily until the HIVE Moonbase Hard Mode Alert is available 'COLLECTIONS: '''Gold Collections: Fixed a number of spawn locations in Robinson Park. '''SETTINGS: '''The "HUD Alpha" option has been re-enabled; you are now once again able to set the transparency of your in-game HUD Resolved an issue where some PS3 profiles would consistently reset their settings. '''VISUAL: '''Fixed minor art issues across Metropolis There should no longer be a visible seam on Green Lantern Rangers Removed the Evil Star Cape from Character Create Fixed issues with the Glacial Staff where it sometimes would not appear correctly '''MegaServer FAQ Will my character name be changed once MegaServers are implemented? When the transition is complete, it’s possible that two players could have the same name. The system will use established criteria based on character age/account age/account status to determine which player will keep the original name. Players whose names are affected by such a collision will have their character name temporarily changed, by appending a mnemonic of their server name to it.. Example: PlayerName_NML (a player who was on No Mans Land). Affected players will also receive a free name change token via in-game email which will allow them to select a new available name of their choice. What criteria are used to determine who gets to keep their name? Our system takes a number of factors into consideration including Account Status (active or inactive) and the amount of play time of the character to determine who will keep the original name. How does "phasing" actually work? MegaServers use "phasing" technology, meaning there is more than one version, or phase, of the shared areas in the game: Metropolis and Gotham City, Police Stations and Night Clubs, The JLA Watchtower and the Hall of Doom, etc.. PvP and PvE players will have their own phases on the server, but they can switch from PvE to PvP and vice versa using the Phase Shifters in the JLA Watchtower and the Hall of Doom. Will I be able to enter the PvP Phase if I am a PvE player? PvE players and PvP players will have separate phases on a MegaServer, however players who are interested in changing their status can use the Phase Shifters in the JLA Watchtower and the Hall of Doom. Will my League Name be changed? If there is a collision of a League name, we will first check for the number of active subscribers who are members, with the league having the most active players retaining the name. If there is more than one character on an account who is a member of the league this will still only count as one member or one account. In the case of a tie we will then sum up the aggregated amount of playtime for all characters active in the League and award the name to the League with the highest level. Any League affected by a name collision will be able to change its name using a League Name Change token sent to the League leader. Will I still be able to play with my friends? Yes! We have algorithms that will attempt to place you in the same phase as your friends and League members. Even if you end up in a different phase, you can almost always phase to your friends. Using the in-game social menu you can select “Phase With” from your Guild, Group, or Friends list. There will be some limitations on when you can phase based on whether you are in combat, in an Alert or Duo, versus other game play areas, as well as your PvP status. but I think you will find it is easy to get together with the folks you want to play with. How will Queues work with MegaServers? The Queues for Alerts, Raids, Duos and Arenas will select players from the entire server population across all phases. This should provide shorter queue times and get you into the action even faster. de:MegaServer Category:Game Update Category:Game Mechanic